Chocolate Kisses
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: Fluff- Take two Professors names Weasley and Malfoy then add some chocolate. What will you get? Take a look in side the story to find out.


**Summery:** Fluff- Take two Professors names Weasley and Malfoy then add some chocolate. What will you get? Take a look in side the story to find out.

**Authors Note: **Random thing, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the fabulous plot.

* * *

**Chocolate Kisses**

* * *

It was late when Ginny stepped into the kitchens. She barely ate dinner and couldn't sleep because of it. With a sigh, she headed in and smiled at Dobby, "hello, Dobby."

"Hello, Ms. Wheezy!" He exclaimed which cause her to grin at him, "what can Dobby do for, Ms. Wheezy?"

She sat down, "I feel terrible, Dobby, I missed dinner."

Dobby frowned for a second maybe less before grinning, "Dobby will get you the food!"

She smiled, "thanks Dobby, you're the best."

Dobby grinned his chest pushed out slightly, "thank you, Ms. Wheezy." Before he pop-ed away. Ginny turned in her seat and smirk.

"Well, guess who's here having a midnight snack," she said her smirk going to a smile.

Draco scowled at her, "oh shut it," he grumbled, "I'm terribly hungry after practices."

She grinned, "So what exactly are you going to eat, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked leaning on her counter.

He smirked and sat in front of her, "chocolate," he said leaning forward himself, "cake."

She titled her head to her side, "really now?" She asked before leaning forward, "didn't you always tell me I taste exactly like-"

"Chocolate," he said leaning even more so that their noses touched, "Hmm, want to see if you still do?"

She answered him by leaning in and touching his lips with her. Before he could respond, she pulled back, "so?"

He licked his lips, "chocolate."

She smiled and another house elf came in with Draco's cake. "Do you make it a habit of coming down here? Or do the house elves know you more then they should?"

He shrugged, "I love chocolate." He said before taking a bite of the cake making her stomach growl, "what are _you_ doing down here, by the way?"

"I'm starving," she muttered, "I didn't eat much at dinner."

He nodded, "I saw."

She snorted, "Watching me, now?"

He smirked, "Why feeling paranoid?"

She giggled, "You're an absolute headache at times," she said before saying, "no, I think it's…nice."

"Nice?" He asked quirking an eyebrow, "interesting. You like _nice_ things, Ms. Weasley?"

She smiled slyly, "sometimes," she said coyly before saying, "but great things are even better."

He smiled at her and Dobby popped next to her, "Hello, Mr. Malfoy," he said and backed a step towards dinner when Draco nodded his eyes hard with a glare. "M- Ms. Wheezy here's your food," he stuttered while backing up more after placing the plate down.

Ginny frowned and smiled at Dobby, "thanks Dobby, with service like this I'll be coming down more often."

Dobby smiled tears prickling his eyes, "thank you, Ms. Wheezy." He said before popping away.

"Thank you, Ms. Wheezy," Draco said in a mocking voice before snorting.

She glared at him, "that's not very nice especially since his so nice."

Draco glared back at her, "you talk of him like his a boy."

She scowled at him, "they have feelings, Draco."

He blinked as if just finding this out, "just shut it, Weasley."

She rolled her eyes, "glad to, Malfoy," she retorted before eating her dinner, which she was glad for. It was quiet for a while as Ginny ate and Draco picked at his cake. She looked up and watched him play with his cake before eating it after a long while, "why are you doing that?"

He looked up, "doing what?"

"Playing with your food," She answered before taking a gulp of her drink.

"I am not," he said before pouring the fire whiskey.

"Draco," she said taking it away, "we're not aloud to drink alcohol on school property, especially since you're a coach."

He took it back, "It won't hurt for a sip, _Professor_," he said smirking as she flinched at his tone.

"You're jealous because Charms is better _and_ easier to teach rather then Quidditch." She said taking the glass away from him making him scowl. "Why _are_ you drinking again anyway?" She asked giving him a worried look.

He placed the bottle down and looked up, "I miss my chocolate."

"But you have," she stopped and her mouth formed an O shape, "but we broke up."

"No," he said, "you broke up with me."

"But you agreed," she said her eyes staring at him not believing it.

Draco stared her in the eye and she shivered at the look in them. A blush crawled up her cheeks as well, just from his damn eyes, "the only reason why I agreed," He said his voice throaty and serious, "is because, I love you."

She blinked and smiled softly before leaning over the counter, "good," she said and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and kissed back feeling glad he finally got his chocolate back.


End file.
